Future Possibilities
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Rose is questioning her decision to go with the Doctor so he shows her what her future would have been without him. oneshot, first Dr Who fic.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hannah and Bethany.

Hey there guys this is my first Dr Who story. I usually write wrestling and mutant x fics. The doctor in this story is David Tennant. Please be kind if you review, I need to know if I'm any good at Dr Who fics. Enjoy guys. Future visions are in _italics._

**Future Possibilities.**

Rose was brooding. Their last adventure didn't exactly go as planned, she'd almost gotten them both killed twice and even though he said it was ok, that it happened to everyone eventually she still felt bad about it. She did wonder sometimes if she'd made the right decision to go with the Doctor, what her life would've been like if she'd stayed at home, well actually she wondered about it every day. This time was different, this time she really thought she wanted to go home. She knew he was watching her and she had a pretty good idea he knew what she was thinking.

"Rose, come here" he needed her to get over this and stop second guessing herself. She did as he asked and walked over to him.

"I'm going to show you something the TARDIS can do that I haven't told you about yet." He just hoped this might help her.

"What is it?" Rose asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well sometimes the TARDIS can show someone their possible future. I know you've been wondering what would've happened if you hadn't come with me, what your life would've been like." He knew she would want to know, it was only natural.

"So I'm gonna see what would've happened to me if I hadn't gone with you?" she was trying not to sound too curious, she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"All you have to do is look at this screen." He pointed to the screen in front of her and started flipping switches and pushing buttons. Rose was nervous and curious as she looked at the screen. She watched as it flickered to life and she saw herself and Mickey. She heard the Doctor's voice, asking her to go with him but this time she said no, she turned around and walked back to Mickey. She only looked back once.

"_Come on, lets go home, I've got to start looking for a new job." She reached out, took Mickey's hand and went home, back to her mum and their pokey little flat. She woke up the next morning with a not too cheery outlook on the day. She put the kettle on and started looking at the job adverts in the paper. None of them were what you could call exciting, shop work or bar work. She circled a few of them and started making phone calls._

Rose watched as the screen blurred a little and came back into focus, from what she could tell it had jumped forward by about 6 months.

_Rose was working in a small clothes shop in town. She'd had red streaks put in her hair and was wearing what appeared to be a small engagement ring. She was just getting ready to leave work and head home. She smiled as she said goodbye to the other girls in the shop but the smile never seemed to reach her eyes._

_She looked up at the stars as she walked home, she did that every night. She wondered what he was doing, if he was ok._

"_How can I miss someone I barely even know?" she said to herself. Now she was talking to herself, that wasn't good. She walked into the flat her and Mickey shared, there were still boxes everywhere half unpacked. Mickey was as usual watching the football, the same thing he was always doing when she got home._

"_Hi babe how was work?" he asked without taking his eyes off the TV._

"_The same as usual, dull with a bit of boring thrown in." she sighed._

"_Your mum phoned earlier, she wants to know when you're getting the bridesmaids dresses." It amazed Rose how he could hold a conversation with her and not even look at her once; she was starting to wonder why she'd agreed to marry him. He wasn't that bad really, he'd never leave her, he'd never hit her and he did make her laugh sometimes. She supposed that she'd probably never do any better._

The screen blurred again and Rose knew it was jumping forward to another point in her life.

_She was just getting home from work again. The little flat hadn't changed much in 10 years, apart from the kid's toys everywhere. Rose smiled as she looked at the picture on the wall, 2 little girls with Rose's smile and Mickey's eyes. Hannah was 8 and Bethany had just turned 5, there were still balloons from Bethany's party around the flat. Mickey wasn't home yet but then Rose didn't expect him to be, he had to pick the girls up from her mums. Rose tidied up a bit and started making the girls dinner. She heard Mickey and the girls come in, the girls were always laughing and giggling about something. Rose smiled as her daughters ran up to her._

"_Mummy look, I drew you a picture." Little Bethany handed her mother the drawing. It was a picture of Rose standing alone on a hill at night; she'd even drawn little yellow stars in the sky. Most of the pictures Bethany drew were of Rose alone, away from everyone else. Rose wondered if the little girl was picking up on how she felt. She was happy with Mickey and the girls but sometimes she did feel separate from them, like she wasn't meant to be there._

_After the girls went to bed and Mickey had gone to the pub to watch the football Rose was alone. It was only when she was alone that she let her mind wander back to that day, the day she'd met the Doctor. She would never forget that day when for one tiny moment the whole universe was at her feet. She realised she was crying. How could someone she'd only met once become so important to her? She hoped he'd come back one day but she knew he never would. She would never regret not going with him, if she had then she wouldn't have her 2 gorgeous daughters but she did wonder if she really made the right choice that day. She cried even harder as that thought swam around in her head._

The screen blurred again but this time it went blank. Rose looked up, blinking away tears and saw him watching her. She ran forward and hugged him tightly, almost as though she was afraid he was going to disappear.

"So, did you make the right decision?" the Doctor asked as he looked straight into her eyes.

"I've never made a better decision in my life." She smiled up at him and hugged him even tighter.


End file.
